


The Wolf

by pkg4mumtown



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Festivals, Hook-Up, Masks, Smut, Unnamed male - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: You’re at a crowded festival but can’t shake the feeling of being watched.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Wolf

I had bought tickets to a nearby electronic festival in hopes of relieving some stress from work. I was hoping that I’d be joined by a couple friends who claimed to buy tickets, also. When I got bailed on at the last minute, I was frustrated, sure, but still decided to go on my own. A couple people from work said they’d also be there but I wasn’t going to hold my breath waiting for them.

Throughout the day, I bounced my way from one stage to another, hanging back and enjoying the energy. As the evening progressed and colorful LEDs filled the space around me, my eyes were continually drawn to one mask in particular. It was an overly simplified outline of a wolf face, outlined in blue-green LEDs with a few red accents. The figure wore a hood, partially hiding the top of their head, letting a few strands of hair poke through the top. I was intrigued the first time I saw the figure's mask but brushed it off soon after, as I made my way to another stage. Any time chills ran over my skin, I looked around, always seeing that mask in the crowd towering over everyone else but writing the chills off as me being underprepared for the cold night air.

I was eventually able to push my way to the rail, at a stage, for some semblance of breathing room. The majority of people around me had bright, flashing masks and insane costumes, while my own colorful half mask had been abandoned early on as it made my face sweaty.

I was able to lose myself in the music with bodies writhing around me, not that I paid any attention to them. When the artist finished their set, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the pit calmed down. I furrowed my brows, looking around nonchalantly until my gaze landed on the mask from before, staring my way, from a few people down the rail. The dark pits, where their eyes should be, made me dizzy as the LEDs put me in a trance. The intense stillness caused me to look away almost as quickly as I had seen them.

Soon after, I heard dissatisfied grumbles behind me until a new pair of arms rested on the rail next to me. Their fingers wrung together almost nervously, while they stared at the stage. I gathered the courage to glance at their profile, seeing the profile of the wolf mask with a bearded cheek and an ear peeking out from the side of the mask.

I gulped, but pushed against the man’s forearm, getting his attention and causing his head to turn toward me, “You’ve been following me all evening. What’s your deal?”

He tilted his head at me silently, while I imagined him squinting at me through the mask. The mask covered almost the entirety of the front of his face, narrowing and ending near the middle of his mouth. His tongue poked out from between his lips, swiping along his bottom lip as he came up with his excuse.

“Wanted to make sure you were alright,” he shrugged, his murmur barely audible over the sounds around us.

“You don’t even know me,” I answered warily.

“No, but I noticed you were alone, which means other people have as well,” he spoke up with a rugged, mildly gravelly voice cutting through the chattering crowd.

“How noble, yet creepy of you,” I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged silently, unbothered by the accusation. A popular song came on over the speakers to keep the pit warmed up for the next act, causing people around us to start dancing again. He glanced at the stage and then back at me, his chin moving in a chewing motion as he presumably chewed on his lip.

“Need a dance partner?” he asked so softly over the crowd that I almost missed it.

“Are you offering?” I wondered aloud, raking my eyes down his form, which was dressed in all black but illuminated by the bright neon lights. He was tall, there was no mistaking that, with the right amount of heft in his upper body.

He tilted his head slightly and nodded, “Yea.”

His low, gruff voice almost killed me then and there. It was my turn to worry my lip between my teeth, taking a deep breath, and finally nodding, “Sure.”

I understood what agreeing to him meant. These kinds of festivals aren’t exactly known for their modesty. He slid smoothly between me and the person behind me, letting his large hand slide along my hip and still as he settled behind me. Both hands dropped to my hips as I swayed against him to the beat of the music.

The last artist came onstage, halting the dancing for a moment as people cheered and the artist introduced themselves. The thumping beats soon filled the space again, with a variety of dancing happening around us. The beauty of these festivals was there was no one way to dance, giving freedom to everyone. His hands met my waist, dragging down lightly until they rested on my hips again. I dropped my hands to his, feeling soft skin and thick fingers tighten their hold on me. I bit back a smile as I felt his hips press firmly against mine, while his hands slowed my hips down. He took control of the rhythm and I was more than happy to let him, the way things were going.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he rumbled in my ear, allowing his lips to brush the edge of my ear.

The vibrations in his voice sent yet another series of chills down my neck. I brushed my hair to the opposite side of my neck, letting the cool air hit my skin. One of his hands released my hip, assisting in brushing the hair out of the way before dropping his lips to barely skim the skin behind my ear. I didn’t stop him, nor did I want to. Instead, I lolled my head away from him so he'd have more room. He used his free hand to push his mask up to the top of his head for unrestricted access. His lips met my neck, teasing the skin with a series of closed-mouth kisses.

I tried to sneak a peek at his face, only for him to catch on to the movement of my eyes before I tried to turn my head. He slid his hand up the front of my neck, free of overbearing pressure, serving only to guide my face forward again. His fingers grasped my jaw lightly, stilling my movements, and getting the point across clearly. I abandoned my previous mission and allowed myself to enjoy the mystery instead.

The touch of his nose and burning of his facial hair overloaded the nerves under my skin, as his mouth continued its journey. I lost myself for a moment, letting soft moan escape through my lips at the feeling. His lips formed into a wolfish grin as he picked up the sound, letting his teeth barely graze my neck.

“That was a lovely sound I wouldn’t mind hearing again,” he murmured, bringing his lips back to my ear.

I reached a hand behind me, letting it rest on the back of his neck, “Then give me a reason to make it again.” He let out a low groan, sighing against my neck. His hands fingered the edge of my waistband, dipping below just enough to make my skin jump as we were consumed by the music once more.

By the end of the set, I was an aching mess. Before I could turn around, he had put his mask back in place, preferring to keep the charade up a little longer. He held me in his arms as I stood face to face with him, keeping me plastered against him.

His mouth dropped to my ear, “I know some place we can go if you’re up for it.” He punctuated his proposition with a gentle grind of his hips.

“Let’s go, then,” I licked at my lips in anticipation.

He took my hand and led me away from the crowds, towards a gathering of extravagant tents. In an effort to save money, I had passed on the VIP package that included one of these fully furnished tents. I stopped in my tracks as he pulled us toward the entrance to the tent area, framed by staff to check wristbands.

“Wait! I don’t have VIP,” I showed him my wristband.

He tugged his sleeve up, revealing a tightly muscled forearm and a VIP wristband. Well, shit.

“Alright, then,” I shrugged and followed him in.

He led me to one and ushered me inside, immediately seeing a half made bed and bag of clothes tucked in a corner. His body heat radiated behind me as his hands slid up my sides, taking my shirt with them.

He halted his hands halfway up, “This alright? Tell me to stop.”

“Keep going,” I pleaded, pushing his hand with mine, “please.”

He tugged the shirt up and over my head, tossing the shirt and stopping to admire the smooth expanse of my back. In his daze, I turned around and slid the zipper of his jacket down which he happily shrugged off his shoulders. Unsurprisingly, he was sporting a black t-shirt that revealed bits and pieces of tattoos on his upper arms. I ran my hands from his forearms up to his upper arms, pausing to smirk up at him.

“Go sit down,” I nodded toward the bed.

He grinned down at me, the light inside the tent allowing me to see the humored glint in his eyes through the mask, “Yea? What for?”

“Why don’t you go find out?”

He took his bottom lip between his teeth, grinning underneath the mask and stalking over to the bed. Before he could sit down, I grabbed him by the belt and undid it and the button of his pants quickly. He kicked off his shoes and lower garments hastily, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at me almost obediently. I dropped to my knees, between his legs, feeling his stare as he moved my hair away from my face. He was thicker than I’d had before, but I didn’t let his size deter me.

I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, hearing him sigh in relief as I gently sucked. He leaned back, resting his forearms on the bed and giving me more room to work with. Curses dropped from his lips as I took him as far as he could go. He leaned his weight on one forearm, using the other hand to wrap itself in my hair. He hit the back of my throat, letting out deep groan and letting his head loll back.

“Again, just like that, darling,” he moaned, pressing down on the back of my head so I’d get the hint.

I glanced up at the thick line of his neck as he tensed and relaxed. I continued to deep throat him, loving the sounds that ripped from his chest but having to ignore the growing ache in my jaw. Eventually, I let him slip from my mouth, using my hand to keep him going.

He sat up, taking notice of my discomfort, “Easy, easy,” he cooed. He ran his thumb along my aching cheek, “Don’t force it,” he murmured, gently massaging my jaw. “C’mere,” he guided me to my feet and coaxed me into straddling his lap while he sat on the edge of the bed.

I looked down at the mask, attempting to see through it to no avail. I let my hands wander up the back of his neck and around to the side of the mask, where I found the off switch. I flicked it off, the absence of colored light revealing a white base mask. My fingers found the bottom edge of the mask, pushing it up his face and smiling when he didn’t stop me. My eyes travelled upwards as new features of his face were revealed, taking in the sight of his bearded face; soft, parted lips; and strong nose. I finished taking the mask off, letting it fall from my fingers and onto the floor. I took in his face once more, seeing him analyze whether or not I was disappointed in what I revealed.

I took his neck in my hands, coaxing him to meet me halfway before our lips were fused together. His hands travelled up my back, one finding the back of my neck and deepening the kiss. He stood slightly, with me in his arms, turning us so that I was closest to the bed and letting us fall back on it in a heap. His hands blindly found the clasp of my pants, shoving as much material down as he could and sliding his hand down. I gasped into his mouth as his fingers met the hours worth of wetness he caused.

“Is this all for me?” He broke the kiss and grinned down at my expression as his fingertips grazed my clit.

My lips were barely able to form a silent answer before his wonderfully thick fingers were splitting me open. His fingers stretched me in light preparation of what was to come. I arched my hips into his hand, blindly reaching down to wrap my hand around his cock where it pressed against my stomach.

He reluctantly pulled himself away, standing and rifling through his bag. He tugged his shirt over his head, turning back towards me to see that I had rid myself of the rest of my clothing. He ripped open the small packet in his hands, rolling the condom on with renewed fervor when he saw the state of my undress.

He stretched himself out on the bed, eyeing me as I crawled up his body. I hovered over his lap, feeling him line himself up with anticipation written on his face. I sank down on him slowly, enjoying the stretch and burn coupled with his drawn out groan. His hands flew to my hips, holding on tightly as helped guide my movements.

“Lean back, darling,” He said through a moan as he sank deeper. He sucked one of his thumbs into his mouth, then maneuvered it between us and rubbed my clit in tight circles. I leaned over him, nipping at his neck and shoulders gently. He quickly adjusted his hand between us to use his fingers instead.

“Harder,” he sighed, stretching his neck out further.

I bit down as he met my thrust with one of his own, moaning against his skin. I stopped just short of breaking skin. I fisted a hand in his hair, tightening my hand until I was gasping my release and clamping down around him. He whispered a curse at the tightening, latching onto my neck to keep me in place. He didn’t last much longer, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace as he trembled under me. He continued biting at my neck until I pinched his arm, earning a laugh that vibrated throughout his chest.

We eventually untangled ourselves and cleaned up a bit. I gathered my clothes into my arms, stilling my actions when I heard his voice.

“You can stay the night, you know?” he shrugged. He folded his arms behind his head, a satisfied smirk across his lips as he admired his handwork. “Beats driving home at this hour,” he shrugged. “Plus, a quickie in the morning won’t hurt, right?” he joked.

I rolled my eyes, depositing my clothes in a neat pile on the floor. I slid under the covers next to him, keeping a decent distance while he busied himself by turning the lights out.

When consciousness took over in the morning, I blinked my eyes open at the unfamiliar surroundings. A heavy arm had situated itself over me with a soothing warmth behind me. As my eyes threatened to close, a disruptive snore broke me out of my stupor. My eyes shot open, my mind immediately figuring out how to ease myself out of the embrace. I, somehow, managed to weasel my way out with out waking him and dressed quietly before disappearing. I didn’t know what I was thinking, staying with some stranger, but I was honestly glad I had.


End file.
